


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by StarxRox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Uncle Ben is a funcle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: Strange, how far the universe would go to connect two parts of a soul, that were never meant to be apart from each other.Tony never thought he would be a father of a boy with the same irresistible puppy eyes he had back in 1988.In the meanwhile Peter from 2007 questioned his parentage, because of the same pair of eyes.And Rhodey always assumed that the day would come, where Tony’s past will haunt him with the consequence in form of a child.





	1. Drowned Doubts

„How are your kids?“

Tony - who took a sip from his Scottish whisky - spit it out in surprise, before he realised what kind of question his friend had asked him.

Glaring at the wet counter, since it was covered in good whisky, he refilled his glass and downed it at once.

“I don’t have any minions running around, Rhodeybear.”

Chuckling amused Rhodey signed the barkeeper to bring him another beer, as he inquired.

“You sure about that? With the speed you conquer your pretty gentlemen and ladies, I doubt that.”

Chuckling amused about the odd statement Tony simply shook his head, trinking another sip of whiskey. Surely, there existed no a mini Stark growing up with his irresistible hazelnut brown eyes, right?

“Come on, platypus! If I were a father, I would have known it already!”

“Of course. It is not like something escaped the perceptive eyes of yours ever.”

“Watch it, Colonel. I can send Dum-E after you.”

They both laughed remembering Dum-E’s strange affection towards fire extinguishers and the annoying habit of using them whenever he wanted.

While the conversation made Tony wonder about a possible child of his, he buried any thoughts, that plopped up about this topic, in the deepest pit of his own mind.

He seriously did not want to deal with children right now.

Anyways, they were better off without a shitty father figure in their life, in the case they existed. 


	2. Stark EXPO (+some very nice spiders)

“Don’t mess up the speech, son.”

The cold voice sounded even more intimidating echoing through the loudspeaker of his phone. Even when his father was not present, the man was able to make him shudder with his ... strictness.

“Yes, dad. I won’t disappointment you more than the usual amount. Not like I could ever reach the high standards you expect me of me.”

A sharp inhale was drawn on the other side, but at least Tony was far enough away to be able to make such sassy comments against his sperm donor.

“I hope your speech will be at least phenomenal to make up for your bad behaviour. Or else you know what happens.”

Yikes.

“Love you, dad.”

He hung up, not letting his father have the last world after he said his farewell with so much sarcasm, that Howard would probably have murdered him, if he was there.

Looking around the teenager sighed.

This was it.

His father’s big event.

The event, that was supposed to help Stark Industries with gaining more new employees, get some better press, distract the public from the ongoing highly strained situation between the west and east and give Howard a good reputation for enabling young scientist a peak into the future.

As the son of a weapon manufacturer Tony was now responsible to make the speech, that introduced all visitors to the Stark Expo 1988.

Yay.

Nice.

How wonderful it was that he did not get a possibility to choose else, if he did not want to do that.

No. It was expected from Howard that Tony would show the world, how worthy he was as the heir of Stark Industries.

Checking the clock, he groaned since he had only a minute left before he had to enter the stage.

In front of him were already hundreds of people waiting, anticipating his arrival, telling their own spawns to shut up.

In a calm typical Stark like manner Tony strode onto the stage, the chin high up and flashed them all a threatening, yet menacingly charming smile.

Show them who is the king and they will follow you.

In this room Tony had the power. He was the one, who could choose how to spend the time of those expectant humans.

“Excuse me, am I at the wrong place? I could swear, I am at a concert with the high amount of people surrounding me.”

The mass erupted in laughter.

Good.

They were under his control.

“Nah. I am just joking. By the way, does anyone think ‘Why is a teenager talking instead of the big ol’ Howard? Is this a joke?’ Raise your hands. Who is wondering about that?”

Slowly some persons rose their hands up, confused from Tony’s behaviour, which was a lot more less serious than that of his of father.

Others looked at them and decided to join them as well, since Tony kept silent.

Then. After some minutes passed his voice spoke up again.

“I see. You all kinda expected the old man to turn up. Bad news first, this year Howie won’t make the introduction speech. Good news, he will still join the festivities of Stark EXPO soon. For today you have to be satisfied with my presence. My name is Tony Stark and I am happy to welcome you lot to the Stark EXPO of 1988.”

“The main event will be the presentation of Stark Industries newest legacy line technology for public and the bastards line protection and defense armours developed for the military.”

Suddenly the crowd started to cheer and Tony swore silently under his breath, getting overwhelmed by the noise while he kept the grinning facade.

“Stay and you will witness our Legacy. Fair warning: It can shock you to death with its awesomeness.”

———-

Finally he could smoke a cigarette, after the vultures left to cause chaos elsewhere.

But fate did not mean well with Tony as he found somebody already inhibiting the hiding spot he wanted to flee to.

Correction.

Someones.

He did not need to see two elders making out like hormonal teenagers.

Gah.

Ew.

Now he had to search for a new undisturbed place in a highly populated area. Sighing Tony turned around, pulling the hood of his pullover a little bit more down to cover his sadly pretty famous face and let himself swallowed by the monster alternatively known as a crowd of people.

He hated it, when others intruded his personal space.

Getting dragged by the mass from one exhibition to the next, Tony grew bored as well, since the most of the inventions were bullshit. Not good enough to make it to the market.

Yes, there were some inventions, that might have some potential to evolve to something world changing but it was it is.

Nothing too interesting to be worth trampled on by heartless humans.

Until Tony saw a handsome young guy, who had this adorable glasses resting on his nose, which made his eyes sparkle green even more.

This could not be any better, he thoughts to himself, yet he then saw the posters hanging around.

Unlike other referents the guy had only printed some parts from his research project and all was written in the secret language of science instead of breaking it down, so plebeians were able to understand what the whole research was about as well.

“Spiders, huh?”

“Most people are afraid of them.”

“Why? Those little arachnids eat all the mischievous bastards we call insects.”

“Yes, they do. Who knows if we still would be ruining the planet or already rest in pieces without our small friends.”

“You’ve got a ton of pictures, yet I am wondering about...”

“What?”

“About the possibility of seeing those cute eight eyed monsters with my own eyes.”

“You do? Why should I give you a private tour then?”

“It’s hard for somebody to catch my attention. In my opinion your research is very fascinating, what is a true achievement, because I rarely make honest compliments. Yet I am surprised you did not even recognise me yet.”

“Wait- OH SHIT. YOU are Tony Stark. That boy from the speech.”

“...man, not a boy.”

“Of course you are.”

“Wanna ditch the expo with me?”

“Why not”

Together they run off, sneaking through the crowd and stole glances from each other.

The next day Tony put on his pullover again, as the first rays of sunshine came through the open and the birds sang.

He took a blank piece of paper and a pen.

Like an artist he painted some lines and letters on the white surface, before he laid it on the nightstand next to Richard Parker.

Sadly he couldn’t stay any longer.

Weapons did not appear out of nothingness. Somebody had to build them and another one had to drew the plans for the someone to follow.

Opening the door silently as he did already a dozen times before, after he conquered a nice person, Tony turned around, hoping that the two of them would meet again one day.

Later, just as the clock hit twelve, Richard Parker held a card in his hands.

> _**“You know who I am.”** _

Shaking his head unbelieving of what happened the previous night, Richard smiled as he read on.

> **_“If not, feel welcome to call me. Number’s on the backside.”_ **


	3. Those damned brown eyes (+Ironheart)

“Uncle Ben...”

A pair of irresistible brown eyes stared at the old man, searching for some kind of answer. The man, already used to the boys multiple questions that came with his high intelligence and curiosity, hummed.

“Is - Was Richard my father?”

He stopped breathing for a moment, not sure if he heard right. Putting down his “funcle - another term for uncle, just way cooler” mug back on the kitchen counter to keep it safe from his shaking hands, he kneed down to Peter and stared him into his eyes.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because we learnt at school that parents with green eyes and blue eyes don’t get children with brown eyes. But mom had blue eyes and daddy’s had this awesome shade of sparkling green! I have got brown eyes. Does that mean, that I am adopted?”

God, he wished again that he had not dropped out of school in his rebellious teenager phase. Maybe he would have understood what exactly his nephew was nervously rambling about.

Thinking back thought, it did not seem that impossible. During the time around Peter’s birth those two had fought. A lot.

“Frankly, I don’t know. Heck, my brother and me had barely talked at all, before he left you with us that night. It might be possible, Petey.”

There was this huge fight directly after Peter’s birth, where Richard had even crashed at their apartment for a while, but did not lose a word about it to Ben.

He always believed, Richard might tell him one day when he’s ready. Well. The day won’t come anymore since his small brother died.

“Oh... ok.”

Peter fidgeted a little bit, not meeting his uncle’s eyes and played with his hands.

“Peter listen to me. No matter who is your father, you are still my brother’s son, because your dad loved you. He loved you so much that he ensured you were safe, when he and your mother had to go.”

“Ok...”

Knowing Peter, the old man sighed. There was only one thing that might light up his mood.

“You wanna watch the ‘Ironheart: A Story of the Visionary and part time Superhero Tony Stark’ with me? There should be still some Stark raving hazelnut in the cooler...”  
  
—————-

In the evening Ben woke up, as May unlocked the door and found them laying on the couch with Peter’s face buried into the older man’s chest.

“What happened?”, she inquired worried since she saw the dvd box resting on the top of the tv.

The dvd box of a movie Peter only watched when he was very upset.

“He asked if Richard was his dad. Apparently he learnt some stuff about eye colours at school and concluded that he is probably not his father’s son.”

“Mary told me, that she did something stupid when they were on break. Maybe that is the reason.”

“We will never find out.”

“Did something else happen today? Did he get stuck on his blanket again?”

“No. Besides of the father dilemma nothing happened. Wanna join us?”

“You want to kill me.”

“The couch isn’t that awful”

“Famous last words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, suckers. It’s 03:45 here. Wanna sleep, but i am awake.


End file.
